brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Monkey
The Ninja Monkey is a Brawler who is a ninja based brawler and also based on a tower (himself) from the bloons tower defense series. He is a fast moving brawler with moderate health due to his training. He attacks throws shurikens that does damage and also throwing flash bombs which would disrupts the opponents by stunning and blinding them for a short time. His super allows him to perform a sword dash for heavy damage and causes him to turns invisible after the dash. Attack1: Shurikens This attack is based on his main attack on the Bloons Tower Defense Series. The shurikens are light and easy to carry. He throws one shuriken in front of him, its range is long with similar range with bo and it has a fast travel speed with a decent width and it can damage up to 2 opponents in its path before stopping. *Base damage: 120 *Range: 9 tiles *Reload time: 0.8 seconds *Pierce: 2 Attack2: Flash Bomb This attack is based on the flash bomb upgrade in the Bloons Tower Defense Series. He throws the flash bomb with the size of spike's cactus attack. When it hits an opponents or reaches its range limit then it explodes in a large radius and any opponents who are hit by it or its explosion they will take medium damage and they will also be stunned and blinded for a brief peroid of time. The stun makes them unable to move or attack similar to shelly's super and the blindness works like the Electro Wizard's blind mechanics that makes the opponents device screen become completely white for a short time. This attack uses 3.0 of his ammo spaces. To use this attack, he needs to spin the aim line and circle at least 360 then the aim line would become shorter and turns into outlined to indicate that this attack is going to be used, release to attack or to cancel use another finger to tap on the screen. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 6.5 tiles *Pierce: 1 then splash Health Base Health: 900 Super: Heavy Blow The ninja monkey takes out his sword which is use as a melee weapon and as a super attack. When he uses his super, he will use his sword and dash while dealing a heavy blow on opponents in his dash area. The dash attack is similar to mortis main attack but it has longer dash range and does much more damage. His dash can be very awe shocking like when he dashes from the bushes because the speed is so fast and the fact that it does alot of damage, and his dash can destroy walls and bushes. After he done his dash attack then he turns invisible to opponent brawlers for few seconds and friendlies can still see him, he will briefly reveals himself when attacking but does not reveals when taking damage (only reveals where the attack lands on), the invisibility allows him to approach to his opponents without been seen and then assassinate! or to just escape and make them dont know where he is. Note that the invisibility duration would be paused when he is revealed. Special: Real Start/Headstart This special is based on the false start event when a participant starts running before they are allowed to run, however in this special it allows him and his teammates to do a false start but its allowed and so its called Real Start. This special allows him and his teammates to start moving and attacking as soon as the match finish loading and without having to wait until the "Brawl!" word to appears, which is basically a headstart for is team. This allows his team to grab the the ball or the center star etc. much earlier. If both teams have a ninja monkey in their team then both teams will be able to move and attack right when the match is finished loading. P.S. Added effect: When he dies, his respawn time is reduced by 2 seconds (for 5 seconds respawns) or by 1 seconds (for 3 seconds respawn bounty) (only to him). This was added because by only affecting the start of the battle seems underwhelming when having to fight for the remainder of the battle. Star Power: Sabotage Supply Lines When he has his star power unlocked, he has to the ability to reduce the enemies movement speed by 50 when they respawns and the slow will lasts duration until they dies again, this does not applies to initial spawning. Note that when enemies respawns while he is dead they will respawn at the normal movement speed (because he is dead, unable to sabotage). Because of the fact that it cripples the speed of the opponent brawlers who respawns without a duration limit and it easily happens, this is a really powerful star power. This does not works in showdown since there are no respawns. Skins Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Great *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Great *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Decent *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Good *Robo Rumble: Fair *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Fair *Siege: Decent Upgrades *Ninja Discipline (attack): Increase his both main attack range by 2 tiles and reduces reload time to 0.6 seconds. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Seeking Shuriken (attack): This upgrades makes his shurikens seek out to reach his opponents automatically, the homing effect is very strong. Costs 3 golden elixir. *Sharp Shurikens (attack): His shurikens is shaper, it can pierce through 4 enemies rather than 2, and increase shurikens speed by 200 because there are lesser air friction stopping it. Costs 1 golden elixir *Double Shot (attack): Each attacks makes him throws 2 shurikens at a time. Costs 3 golden elixir *Bloonjitsu (attack): Each attacks makes him throws 5 shurikens at a time. Costs 5 golden elixir and must upgrade the Double Shot upgrades first. *Distraction (attack): Opponents struck by his shurikens will be distracted and move the wrong way temporarily, causing them to move the opposite direction as their joystick or tap commands for 2 seconds, this works same as Minotaur' Super. Costs 3 golden elixir. Note: Buying all these upgrades is going to make insanely OP like never before, but of course this is just the actual upgrades that he has in the bloons games. Trivia *This brawler is based on himself in the Bloons Series, he normally throws shurikens to attacks his opponents (Bloons). **His upgrades is based on the upgrades available in the Bloons games. **Yup, he is a real ninja (also a monkey) just like the conventional ones. *This is a page that features both actual specials and the star power specials. Guys, grab a popcorn and watch how these two distincts. *The Special phrase "Lets get all the treats for ourselves before the others grabs for themselves" is the reference of getting the bounty star (as the treat) for their team before the other team gets the center star. *He has a pretty fast reload time in par with El Primo, but the fastest reloader is the Fat Ricochet at 0.5 seconds. *His special too strong? Then only he will be affected in the headstart. *His flash bomb attack in the bloons series games only stuns the bloons, but in this game the flash bomb will also blinds opponents. *The Star Power Sabotage Supply Lines refers to the fact that brawlers' speed are crippled like the bloons and the "resupplied" brawlers getting sabotaged referring to the bloons supplies getting sabotaged, same analogy. **He added glue at the opponent spawn area and it will stick on them for a long time, this explains about the movement speed reduction. ***So the actual sabotage duration is hours so a gamemode like smash and grab which can lasts indefinitely a sabotaged brawler will ragain the movement speed after few hours of not dying as the glue wears off. *His rarity is perfect to mythic seriously because of his attributes like stealth and trickery which matches somehow to mortis and tara, the term is based on how unique they are. #BoSucks Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Bloons Series Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P